The form of winner
by HZY1999
Summary: brief：Doctors and fitness coaches who once studied in the same high school shared a secret that happened late at night. Ten years later, the doctor who returned to work suddenly imprisoned the coach and used various props to OX him. The coach who is strong does not change arrogance and contempt for the doctor even if he is OX every day. What should be done in such a tangled
1. brief

The form of winner

 **brief** **：** Doctors and fitness coaches who once studied in the same high school shared a secret that happened late at night.

Ten years later, the doctor who returned to work suddenly imprisoned the coach and used various props to OX him.

The coach who is strong does not change arrogance and contempt for the doctor even if he is OX every day.

What should be done in such a tangled relationship? .

This body-and-heart tussle war, who is the final victory king?

"...I'm going to be broken, fucking where are you..."


	2. Chapter 1＆prologue

Prologue

The old Nokia mobile phone on the desk vibrated in an inappropriate time.

Painted bare phone case slided over the black in the conference room flanked.

Zuo Yi looked down at the phone screen，nodded coldly to the director of the department，and held the phone silently back out.

Very noisy this time, several patients who had recently suffered a chain car accident were sent to the downstairs hall，followed by traffic police, family members and reporters, it was a mess.

He calmly walked to the end of the corridor in this mobile phone continues to buzz in his the call was disconnected, the phone was quickly shaken again.

He walked to the empty window at the end of the corridor and pressed the call button.

The heavy gasping of the man came in the cell phone, and vaguely weird noises were heard.

Both guys were silent for a a long time, it seems that he have enough energy to said hoarsely："...I'm going to be broken, fucking where are you..."

Chapter 1

Zuo Yi hung up the phone.

When he turned back, he was still indifferent, but his pace was gradually he took the emergency elevator directly down to the floor.

There were many patients at this time, and it took 15 minutes to wait in line for the driver had just finished smoking a cigarette. He sat in the back seat and frowned slightly, feeling a little irritated.

Half an hour later he arrived home and opened the door.

The house looks simple and clean, furniture is not new, old, simple and addition to the coffee table and sofa in the living room, there are no extra Yi tossed his briefcase on the couch and headed to the bedroom where he unlocked the locked door.

The air-conditioning heater blows on his face. The room was full of strange murmurs, with moist water sound, just like the background sound in the phone.

The man lying naked on his back in bed, has a well-trained body, strong and bulging muscles spread from his chest to the tight waist.A pair of slender legs were widely open, and the iron chain of the ankle was attached to the foot of the bed.

Between his wide open legs, the brown-black vibrators are spinning in the red, swollen holes.A lot of lubricating fluid was rubbed into a piece of milky white glue because it was rubbed for too long. It sticked to the hole and the exposed stem,and a few threads still adhere to the the vibrators vibrated, those white liquids trembled outside the hole and were thrown into the stick from time to time, and sticking to the skin of the swollen hole .

He was curled up to the other side of the bed and lowered his head,and his arms were handcuffed with iron chains to the bedside,which covered his was a posture that got up to the bedside and then slipped off.

There is a talker on the bedside with only one call button and the only signal is connected to Zuo Yi's phone.

It was the first time Chen Sheng contacted him in this way. Even if the phone has been installed on the bed for a month.

Zuo Yi frowned inadvertently, hurried forward, grabbed his sweaty hair and made him look up.

With his rough movements,Chen Sheng opened his tightly closed eyes. His face was red and black, lips cracked and became blue, and his forehead was in a cold took a heavy breath and his distracted eyes swept over Zuo Yi's face, and then he turned his head and didn't bother to look at him ，wheezed again with his eyes couldn't even speak a word, and he was trembling.

His penis was constrained by the penis ring. For two full days, the penis was swollen and swollen. The silver steel ring with raised keyholes was deeply embedded in the meat. Black and blue blood vessels swelled and the entire penis appeared dark purple.

If time goes on, the consequence is a soft tissue necrosis, penis damage, and then a doctor, this consequence is clear to Zuo Yi.

Zuo Yi pulled open the bedside drawer and took rubber gloves, cotton balls and alcohol. After a simple disinfection, he opened the penile ring cautiously and quickly.

With the light sound of the steel ring, Chen Sheng gave a frowny hum, and the gas tumbled in his throat, and his voice was broken and was in real pain.

With his hand in rubber gloves, Zuo Yi carefully supported the thing that was still having an erection, and lowered the penis into his mouth, which was seeping white and turbid.

He soothed it calmly and skillfully, licking and sipping it, not all of it－－because the roots were full of alcohol－－and crushing the balls lightly and heavily.

Chen Sheng's widly opened, curled legs trembled more violently, and his lower abdomen with obvious abs is sunken.

Wheezing, he gradually seemed to regain some strength, and his sturdy thin waist began to rise autonomously, pandering to Zuo Yi's movements, and ramming himself deeper into the warm .Zuo Yi retreated a little because of the bitter taste of alcohol.

He raised his eyes to see Chen Sheng, the cold eyes behind the glasses with the warning Sheng, however, could not receive a warning at all. His eyes were completely blurred, his consciousness blurred, his lips wide open, his breath slowed, his handsome and good-looking eyebrow tangled with his drenched fringe, and the pain that he could not vent outweighed his pleasure.

Zuo Yi looked at him silently for a moment, then lowered her head to see what was prideful enough among normal men to hold the erectile penis and kiss it.

When Chen Sheng finally shot out, he made a painful and hoarse got up and shot again and again.Then he fell back into bed, stiff and dead for two seconds, as if unable to breathe, before making a deep gasp.

His head hung sideways and his sweat slipped from the corners of his eyes like tears.

However, Zuo Yi knew he could never cry.

He's been tossing him for a month, just physiological tears.

Zuo Yi pulled a tissue from the bedside table and spit in it with a small amount of blood from his mouth. Opening Chen Sheng's limp legs, he held the vibrator stuck in the asshole of Chen Sheng and turned off .

The buzzing noise is much less.

He held the handle gently and slowly pulled out, as he moved, Chen Sheng gasped, and his belly trembled painfully again.

Instead of looking up at him, Zuo Yi just pulled off his rubber gloves and rubbed his thighs with a warm palm. The movements were very soft, not in line with the cold face. He stroked slowly along the thigh. he other hand is still firm, with some strength to continue to pull out of the rod handle.

Turned out what buried in Chen Sheng's body, is attached to the bottom of the vibrator is a ball about the size of an egg, firmly blocked the hole, so that he can not discharge the vibrator.

The back of the column part was very smoothly pulled out, only when the huge fake glans penis out of the hole, Chen Sheng trembled again.

After the stick was completely pulled out, the buzzing was louder at this point.

Zuo Yi used his two fingers to pick up a black thread that remained at the hole and continued to pull slowly out. That thing is very slippery, lively beat in the large intestinal tract , passing through the hole of the point slightly hysteresis, and finally very reluctantly pulled out. It is a large, three-fingered love egg, wrapped in a clear film of mucilage liquid in the intestines. And in the process of pulling, Chen Sheng no longer gave any vivid response.

Now the hole was completely unclosed, and it looked as if it were about two fingers wide in diameter, with a quiver opening and closing, and the swollen flesh of the hole blooming slowly as if it were a rotten safflower, and then quickly receding again, between the push and the squeeze. Time and time again, as if a constant flow of general, a large number of seminal fluid with blood turbidity. It was the lubricating fluid that had been stirred at high speed, and what Zuo Yi had shot in yesterday.

Usually he does not leave these things overnight in Chen Sheng, just as he does not normally let the ring bind the penis for more than a long time. He's a doctor. He knows the limits. If it wasn't for this time Chen Sheng really pissed him off.

Zuo Yi stood up, his swollen and surprisingly large penis stuck in his ironed, meticulous suit pants. When he pulled out the vibrator for Chen Sheng, he had already got an erection, but he could not fuck the current Chen Sheng. He doesn't want Chen Sheng to break.

Zuo Yi frowned and cleaned Chen Sheng's body. Then untied the bracelet chain chained in the head of the bed, left the handcuffs, he faint Chen Sheng to the sofa, change the sheet, and then carry him back. It took him a lot of effort, Chen Sheng, taller than him, a fitness coach, was heavy, even though he had lost a lot of weight in the past month.

Chen Sheng quietly lying on the new dry sheets, has passed out, but the brow is still tight wrinkle. Zuo Yi picked him up, gave him a few mouthfuls of glucose, and kissed him for a moment, clutching his still slightly scalded face and twisting his feeble tongue. Chen Sheng did not bite him this time because he was unconscious.

Re-attached to the chain of hands and feet, Zuo Yi packed Chen Sheng's cold body into the quilt, turned off the light.

There were three missed calls on the phone, and the section director was annoyed at his unsolicited behavior during the working hours. Zuo Yi made up a very serious reason and convinced the director in just a few words-since there was a reasonable explanation, then there is no need for the director to castigate his most capable assistant. Chen Sheng still didn't wake up . Zuo Yi cooked the porridge and brought it into the bedroom. He found that he had a fever.

Chen Sheng woke up in the middle of the night, the room only on a wall lamp, reflected Zuo Yi's face, like a gatekeeper statue in front of a tomb.

Chen Sheng looked at him bewildered, then he did not bother to look at him in a daze, which caused the cold pack on his head to slide down.

Zuo Yi coldly turned his head straight and the ice bag was rearranged.

After looking at the dark ceiling for a while, he finally awoke. In a twinkling of an eye he saw the droplets hanging from the simple hangers beside the bed. His eyes went down the pipe, and a drop of a needle stuck in his left hand, which was still firmly handcuffed.

Chen Sheng chuckled and said in a hoarse and frail voice, "how the fuck can you get this thing? Why don't you have an operation here next time... "

"If you want to cut the foreskin ,you can do it now."said Zuo Yi.

Chen Sheng squinted his eyes and looked at him for a moment. "Are you kidding me? I don't want to cut my foreskin... Want to cut your egg, step on it... "

Zuo Yi did not speak, and blocked his mouth with a thermometer.

Chen Sheng threw up without two mouthfuls"Fuck you...what a strange smell..."

"the anus temperature was measured before. "

"Fuck you... "Chen Sheng scolded him with a hoarse voice, hummed and quivered without two words, and the ice bag on his forehead slid down again.

" Oh! "

Zuo Yi poked the thermometer back into his hole, which was nothing compared to the thick massaging stick before , but Chen Sheng had been trained to be sensitive and now his hole was tearing and swelling. As soon as the cold stick entered, the flesh wrapped it softly. Zuo Yi stirred the thermometer to change its directions, and found Chen Sheng's prostate to poke.

Chen Sheng trembled so much that he kept silent.

After measuring the temperature, the temperature is still very high, Zuo Yi put away the thermometer, watching Chen Sheng's hole open and contraction, extended two fingers in, gouging the meat in the hole to turn a circle, "you loose."

Chen Sheng was being held by him, on the other hand unconsciously tremble up, gasping , "loose?That's not fun. What about you? Why don't you kill me... destroy my body, okay? Cut the body... Ha... The head is hidden in the cupboard... Feet... Hidden in the closet... "

He was shivering and unconsciously curled up by the fingers that were burying more and more in his body, while he continued to speak with gasps. "Don't hide," he said. "I put it in the freezer and ate a few pieces a day."

Chen Sheng sneers, "…Good idea, you pervert... Uh... Ah... Huh... "

Chen Sheng groaned, and Zuo Yi almost buried his whole hand in his overstretched hole, with his cold, slender index and middle fingers gripping the swollen flesh of the hole,brutally crushed and pressed.

"Fuck... Shit... "Chen Sheng struggled and wriggled, panting-the move was not so much an escape as an active pandering.

"who is being fucked now? "Zuo Yi repeated his dirty words gracefully and politely.

"your mom... "Chen Sheng sneers, still scolding. And then suddenly raised his head and made a hoarse cry.

Zuo Yi had already entered half of his hand,and a trace of blood penetrated into the foam in his Sheng opened his mouth but only made a low breath, the muscles in his legs began to groan unconsciously. He could not make any sound.

Left-handed man's hand stopped there for a long time without any movement, but he suddenly reacted, frowned, kneaded and soothed Chen's thigh, and slowly withdrew his hand. "boo"Then he completely withdrew the fingertips with red and white mucus.

He clasped Chen Sheng's chin and pointed his trance face to himself. Chen Sheng opened his eyes slightly, but his eyes were slackened, and did not know where his eyes look.

No matter where he looked, he wasn't looking at him anyway.

Zuo Yi suddenly can no longer suppress the burning rage, he opened Chen Sheng's mouth, stuffed his penis in .

Chen Sheng was unable to resist. , and his handcuffed hands patted him weakly on the stomach, as gently as a cat scratched. At the end of the mucous membrane wrap, it was very warm and hot. Zuo Yi buried himself deeper and fantasized that he would wear Chen Yan's throat.

He straddled on the bed, grabbed Chen Sheng's hair, and clasped his head to his crotch. He heard his testicular beat on Chen Sheng's cheeks, Chen Sheng's low, stuffy fingers loosely grabbing at the edge of his arm, and then drooped.

His gasp grew heavier and louder, and he clasped Chen Sheng's hand harder and harder, echoing the clatter and sticky sound of water in the room, and then he hurriedly pulled out the thick cock that was choking the throat of Chen Sheng. In the low but repressed roar, two or three rounds of semen poured heavily on Chen Sheng's rosy cheeks.

He wheezes, slowly bowing his of the climax ,his vision gradually became clear. As he lowered his head, he subconsciously wiped the traces of semen on Chen Chen's face with his fingers, and then found that Chen Sheng's head was weakly down his palm as he touched him, high fever and difficulty in breathing made him fainted.

The temperature of the palm was hot .Zuo Yi heard of his teeth squeezing.

He leaned down and hugged Chen Sheng's upper body tightly into his arms. He took a deep breath and trembled.

…

Ten years ago.

In a city called Ginger.

The No.6 Middle School is the only state-level key middle school in this medium-sized city, which is neither developed nor backward.

The school is divided into a junior middle school department and a senior high school department, and the number of students in each class varies from 60 to 100. The total number of students and teaching staff is more than 8,000. Among them,and there are nearly 2,000 students living in the school.

Every day at school, students from the four gates of the east, west, north and south converge, flooding the whole school, and every day at noon and evening meal minutes, the overwhelming crowd from the teaching building, quickly flocking to the soon as the bell rang, the students left the classroom again. Most of them shunted away from each school gate, and a small part of them poured into the direction of the dormitory.

Get up, eat, read, sleep, every day is so, the endless rush of people like the general tide, people are easily blurred the field of vision, haphazard driven by the crowd around.

After a few years, many people didn't know who the principal was. There are also some who don't know who their classmates are,but most people don't even know who they are.

Zuo Yi is one of them.

He wears heavy black-framed glasses, tall, flat-headed stature, school uniforms every Monday, white shirts and trousers from Tuesday to Friday, and a sports coat in winter. Every morning he gets up at six o'clock to recite Chinese and English, do two unit math problems before going to bed at 11:00 in the evening, goes home every Saturday, watches his parents getting fights for a day and a half, and return to school on Sunday afternoon to continue my school life. He goes to famous schools in nearby big cities every winter and summer vacation, to take part in boarding cram schools.

And every Sunday night, he would squat in the corner of the dorm building, kill an insect or a reptile, rip off one of its hands and feet, along with all parts of his body, and arrange them in order of length. Then buried in turn in a flower bed under a big tree.

His life is simple, regular, and he has high scores in respect teachers, do not like to speak, no expression, no bad behavior.

And no one likes him.

His quiet and orderly life, interrupted in senior year, a hot Sunday night.

That night he had just buried a gecko and had a sticky cadaver on his finger. He went upstairs and went to the public toilet. He wanted to wash his hands, and then he urinate again. He was urgency and he was very uncomfortable.

At this time, everyone, including the lodger, had fallen asleep. He quietly pushed the door of the public toilet in the dark and found that the toilet had a vague light.

He vaguely heard the squeaky buzzing sound, and someone said with a smile, "Hold his hand. Look at it, like this way around here, he will climax!"

Then there was a sip that was as low as a girl, "Oh um..."

The person who spoke previously laughed and laughed, accompanied by the laughter of several others.

That laugh is very wild, is Zuo Yi has never heard of before, he has never been curious about dangerous things, but in that moment ,he seems to be possessed.

He walked silently a few steps forward and pushed the toilet door open.


	3. Chapter 2（1）

1

The first thing he saw was the part connected to the body.

Beneath the white, wet pubic hair, there was a slightly opened hole, as the deep red flesh of the action pulled hole was exposed, glued around the cock was red and cyan, a little immature, and the tortoise had been buried deep into it, revealing only the lower half of the cock.

One was holding the upper guy s legs opened wide and the bathroom was dimly body's slender waist and slender legs were as fair as a carefully bred muscles of the other man's legs were taut in the darkness.

He was stunned for a while before his eyes moved up. He first saw a weak young man with blurry teareyes, and his blurred face was wet because of the mixture of tears and white cheeks were red and his swollen lips wide open, showing a ripe cherry texture.

Above the back of the face, he saw another man's eyebrow, under which was a belligerent of his sudden intrusion, the man was very alert and hostile, his cold and proud eyes like sharp wolf teeth, in the eye contact of the moment, suddenly dashing into his chest!

Zuo Yi trembled, can not help but steping back.

He heard a light smile, the man sneering, and there was a mockery in , in a high, conceited, playful voice, he said, "it's a glasses him here to have fun.

And then he looked around- three naked boys around the thin boy and the tall boy who fucked him,the dark light darkened the faces of the boys, and he saw only the dark shadows round him.

At this time,he seemed very afraid. He stooped up and curled up-and hit the first man in the stomach with a heavy punch!

The ground was slippery, and the beaten man fell on the slippery cement floor of the toilet, screaming in pain, revealing the wobbly cock and black-haired asshole.

Then the others laughed with the slightest disregard for the face of their companions.

Zuo Yi looked at the boys with a cold the man with proud eyes pushed away the moaning teenager, patted his sidewalk companion's buttocks, and drove him away to Zuo Yi.

Zuo Yi looked down at his semen-filled, majestic cock, bulging testicles, and slender waist and muscular legs. The bronzed skin glowed like gold.

He looked so obsessed, but he suddenly felt his body fly up slammed into the wall.

Do not know where the glasses were dropped, and the vision became was a hard object in his mouth that reached against the numb tongue tip. He spit it out and found out that it was a tooth.

Then his scalp numbed , and he was caught in his hair and picked it his scalp hurt and he was pulled by his hair.

A hard, handsome face drew closer to him in a blurry view and then a hand rudely pulled up his disheveled forehead hair.

The man looked down at him and laughed."you look fine, glasses."Then he got up and pulled his back collar and dragged him easily into the middle of the bathhouse, next to the boy, who was still clearly in a state of confusion.

Let's fuck them together. The man others hustled and pressed his body and tore his clothes.

He looked at the hazy shadow and stared at it before he thought he was going to did not know who had been hit in the face in the confusion, was cursed and pressed his head to the ground, and was dizzy with pain. His pants had been completely stripped off, and then he heard a shh.

"Oh, look! This guy's got a big Dick!He's got an erection "

A few people around his slightly erectile cock booing, one after another with their hands to catch, and greet their boss, "Chen Sheng, you see, I have never seen such a big cock!"It's bigger than a black man! "

In his stupor he felt the man approaching again, then grabbed his cock with one hand, as if he had squeezed it in a playful way.

He trembled, stooped, his bladder rose as if it were about to explode, and he almost peed under the stimulus.

Struggling to punch the boy Chen Sheng, he was hoisted with his Sheng squatted him in a squat posture, barefoot stepped on his amazingly sized cock, played with his toes and laughed. "Yeah, it's still pink."

He pulled Zuo Yi's hair, raised his face to himself, patted his pale cheek, and said, "I have changed my mind, glassboy" Don't fuck you today. Let you fuck somebody else today. "

He squinted Zuo Yi's head toward the dizzy boy and sneered, "Fuck him until I am happy. let you go. Or, your asshole gets fucked."

Then he turned back and told other people to "hold him and let him fuck in."

The people laughed, pressed and strangled him, one holding the skinny boy, separating his legs, and using both hands to lick his asshole.

And Chen Sheng turned around took a cigarette in her mouth and sat cross-legged while watching the bustle.

Zuo Yi was beaten a few times, the mind became faint, struggling to hit the person behind. For the first time, he screamed with anger, "Let go of me! "

Chen Sheng, who was watching, giggled and laughed, "do you hear that?" He wants to do it himself. "

The guys let him go and surrounded him to prevent him from Yi looked down at his Dick and said to Chen Sheng, "I'm here to pee. Let me pee first."

Chen Sheng shook the smoke ash, "right here."

Zuo Yi bowed her head and stopped talking. There was no expression on his face and no boy next to him reached out to pull him, so he suddenly stepped forward, moved to pick up a thigh of the skinny boy, held his Dick, and went in. 


End file.
